The beginning of the End
by pervertedKITTY
Summary: Dark!powerful!Dom!creature!harry fic. When the truth came out. He was betrayed by his friends. What will Death do when she saw her son being miserable. She gave him a second chance and someone to be with and many more. Harry will choose the right path now that he knew the light! corruptions and betrayal. Harry/Tom, LIGHT!AD!MW!RW!bashing, Mentor Snape!


**Title: **The Beginning of the End

**Author: **pervertedKITTY

**Summary: **Dark!powerful!Dom!creature!harry fic. When the truth came out. He was killed by the one he trusted the most. He was betrayed by his friends and his most trusted one. What will Death do when she saw her son being miserable? She gave him a second chance and someone to be with and many more. Harry will choose the right path now that he knew the light! corruptions and betrayal.

**Pairings: **HP/LV; LM/HG; DM/FW/GW; SS/SB; FG/RL

**Warning: **Slash! Violence! Abuse! Adult language! Albus Dumbledore alive!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This story is based on JK Rowling books.

* * *

"Hello" (normal speech)

"_Hello" _(parseltongue)

'Hello' (thinking)

"**Hello"** (spells)

"_**Hello**_" (spells in parseltongue)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"**Avada Kedavra!**"

"**Expelliarmus!**"

The spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green light meet his own spells, saw the Elder Wand fly high against the sunrise. Harry, with the skills of a seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backwards. Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort hit the floor, his body shrunken and dissolves into thin air finally no more.

Harry stood there with two wands in his hands, eyes staring down at empty space where his enemy once stood.

He supposed to feel free, to feel the joy and happiness after years of waiting for this day to come. **NO**, what he felt right now was the opposite of it. He felt as if his heart was crushed into small pieces. He felt as if he was hit by a truck. For the first time he felt as if the world crumbled at his feet.

**NO**! He wasn't supposed to feel like this. He supposed to rejoice at the defeat of the dark lord, not to felt miserable by it. The dark lord killed his parent. Because of the dark lord he must went to the Dursley! He didn't understand what just happened. His whole body crumbled to the ground. Tears streaming down his face. He felt numb.

As he kneeled there, he used his time to think about all the things he had done. He wanted to understand the feeling he had felt when he defeated the dark lord. He thought about all the people he knew. He thought about Dumbledore, the Weasley, all the professors, his godfathers, Voldemort, and his supposed friends.

Oh, he knew all right, that Ron, the Weasley (except the twins, Bill, and maybe Charlie), and Dumbledore was manipulating him. He knew that Ron only wanted the fame and glory of the Boy-Who-Live. He did not know about Hermione but he knew Dumbledore use his money to pay Ron and Molly to befriend him. He also knew that Ginny was slipping him love potions to attract him. Oh, he knew so well, but he did not say anything. He went along with all the manipulations.

He thought about professor Snape. He liked the person, and he knew that Snape had been helping him since the first year. Snape was always mean to him. If only he can see pass the fact that Harry was James son maybe Snape will knew the real Harry. Harry was so much more Lily's son than James' son.

After his third year, he knew something was wrong. Dumbledore knew that Sirius was innocent, so why did he never say anything. Why did he not go to the Ministry to get Sirius out of Azkaban? Harry started doubting the Headmaster. After Sirius fell through the veil, he was so broken. When the Headmaster finally told him the prophecy, he finally snapped.

He was so angry with the Headmaster for keeping these important things from him. He was angry with Dumbledore, because if he knew this he would not go to the Ministry and Sirius will not be killed by Bellatrix.

He had studied by himself on his free time when he found out that Ron was always distracting him of his studies. He found out that the Headmaster wanted him to be stupid and uninformed, to be the perfect pawn of the light that he can control and eliminate if he wanted to. He found out that Ginny was slipping him the love potion so that he can marry her and when he died Ginny will get all of his money. He knew this entire time, but he stayed still. He wanted to defeat Voldemort because he played the part of his suffering.

The only people he can count on were the twins, Bill, and Charlie. They knew what their family was plotting. They were disgusted by what their family had done to Harry. They all already thought of Harry as their brother. The twins, Bill and Charlie always hated their mother for underestimated them. Only Harry understood them and support what they wanted to do in their life.

Harry had helped the Twins to open their joke shop by giving them 1,000 Galleons from his winning money of the Triwizard tournament. Harry also helped Bill with the goblins, the goblins was friend with Harry, Harry always treated the goblins with respect that other wizard did not have. Their mutual hate with Dumbledore helped. He also helped Charlie by the way he could.

When he thought about his own life, he started to wonder if the dark was better than the light. Even the dark always seemed to treasure magical children and treat them better than the light ever was. He thought grimly what will be the outcome be if he was taken by the dark and raised by a dark family who would love him and treasure him. He despises the Dursley! The Dursley always abuse him and told him repeatedly that he was a **FREAK**. He was starved, beaten, and put in the cupboard just because he was magical.

'Thank God that I was not sexually abused' He would kill them if he was.

His form was small and skinny; he blamed them on the Dursley. He was always beaten and starved that he did not get the proper nutrient for him to grow. He lived his years in a small cupboard that slow down the growth in him. Even with the potions he took he will not grow to his normal height and weight.

'Did I do the right thing by killing him?' He played this repeatedly in his head.

'If I did the right thing by killing him why did I felt so miserable?' The pain became too much to bear.

He felt warmth against his left hand, where the Elder Wand resided. It felt like home, where he belongs, where he felt loved. He brought the wand closer to his chest. The wand hummed at the contact. Harry smiled at the thought that the wand was comforting him.

'This was his last possession, now mine.' He thought grimly to himself. The wand was never belonged to Voldemort. It was always his. When Draco disarmed Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower, the wand belonged to Draco. Then when he disarmed Draco, the wand was his.

Now with him he had all of the hallows. He had the Resurrection Stone, the Cloak of Invisibility, and the Elder Wand.

'The Master of Death….'He sneered at the thought of him becoming the master of death. 'Not even death can give me a way out of this life.' Oh, how wrong can he be?

He stood up and moved his sight to the castle. Hogwarts was like a home to him. The castle itself was sentient. Not many knew of this information. Even Hogwarts itself did not like what the Headmaster had in plans. Harry always spoke to the castle when he had the time. The Castle always liked Harry and protected him from those who wish him harmed.

'Maybe after this I will go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to take the Heritage potions to found out my Heritage and all my inheritance.' He always wanted to know his Heritage but cannot with all the suspicions going on.

Harry stood there, did not know there is someone there with him. He turned around when he finally relies that there is someone stood behind him, he was too late.

"Why?" Harry stood in front of the person. Green Eyes wide with the anger he felt when he saw the stranger face for the first time.

"Why, Ron?" He knew the answer to this question but he wanted to know the answer from the other person mouth. Ronald Bloody Weasley stood there with the sword of Gryffindor embedded in Harry stomach. Blood began pouring down the sword as it pierced the skin and flesh.

In was ironic really Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Live, the Golden boy, the one that kill a basilisk with the Gryffindor sword was stabbed in the stomach with the Gryffindor sword. He laughed in his mind finding his death by Ron Weasley with the Gryffindor sword amusing.

As Harry crumbled to the ground once more. Ron was standing there, in front of him. His face radiates smugness.

"You've gone dark Harry; I cannot allow you to turn from the light to the dark now that you've killed the dark lord." Harry sneered at Ron's word. What an idiot, Ron spend too much time with the old coot.

"If you stayed alive you'll just become another dark lord, and I cannot allow that harry, It's for the greater good." Ron said.

"Greater good or your good Ron? This is bullshit and you know it." Harry spat at Ron.

"I'm tired of being your shadow Harry, after this the wizarding world will know that the one who killed the dark lord is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter will be known as the traitor to the light that follows the dark." Ron grin wider and wider as he finished speaking.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, you Ron? The wizarding word savior, you can't even yield a sword and you talk about defeating the dark lord." Blood began pouring of Harry mouth as he laughs.

"Oh Ron, Ron, Ron, I'll see you in **Hell**."

As Harry spoke his final word, he knew no more, finally drowning into oblivion.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THIS WORLD:**

Death felt the grieve and anger in her master or maybe son. She always had been thinking of Harry as her son. Harry was the heir of Peverell family. That makes him the one and only Master of Death. Death always looks after Harry.

Now that Harry knew that, he was the Master of Death things will get easier. Dumbledore will pay for what he had done. Nobody mess with someone Death love and escape without consequences.

* * *

**Well, that is for the first chapter. Death was a she and she saw Harry as her own son. I will be bringing Harry back to the past from the beginning and the twins, Bill, and Charlie will all have their own memories because Death thought that Harry needed his brother to protect him from the LIGHT! Sorry if there is some wrong grammar or spelling.**


End file.
